Russo Rosellini
by Ai699
Summary: ¿Quien dice que un criminal no sé puede enamorar? ¿Que un mafioso no puede ablandarse o sentir emociones? Te has preguntado si aquellas personas con un trabajo ilegal pueden llegar a tener una familia. ¿Te has preguntado si las prepago o prostitutas llegan a cambiar? Louisen un niño fugado, Robert un mafioso muy blando..? Que pasaría si estás dos seres llegarán a encontrarse?


Venezuela/Mérida. 4:30 p.m

5/10/18

Jugaba en silencio un niño de cuatro años con un carro de madera artesanal, creado por la monja y su regalo de Navidad hace un año, en la imaginación del niño ya era creada una escena de un camión de Frescolita(Gaseosa, refresco) que llevaba a diferentes casas docena de ellas para la familia, imaginaba que el chofer del auto en este caso camión era el con su respectivo uniforme de la empresa.

El niño presentaba una apariencia delicada para ser un varoncito, con piel clara casi sonrosada, debil ante el sol en días de verano, labios entre rosados y leve rojo, cabello negro y ojos de un azul oscuro como lo era el mar en su parte más profunda y alejada, su nombre difícil de pronunciar por las monjas venezolanas era Louisen, nombre brindado por su madre antes de dejarlo en el orfanato.

El niño luego de terminar de jugar e imaginar su aventura como camionero de bebidas gaseosas fue tomado de la mano por una monja morena como el chocolate mismo, de nombre Tomasa "La negra corazón" como le decían sus alumnos.

—Louisen muchacho te la has pasado todo el día jugando en el sol, te vas a poner como una caraota—Le dijo en forma de broma la mujer de unos 49 años mientras lo guiaba al comedor.

—Es que corazón el carrito que me trajo el niño Jesús el año pasado me gusta tanto—Con aquella inocencia que caracterizaba a los niños se sonrojo un poco mientras conversaba con la señora.

—Hay mi niño! Eres un amor, pero vamos a comer para que vayas a dormir y mañana sigues jugando—El pequeño asintió emocionado, pues la hora de la comida era lo que más le gustaba ya que era Mariana la cocinera, una monja que cocinaba una sopa de gallina excelente, alimentando así a la gran cantidad de niños que albergaba el orfanato.

Ya en el comedor Louisen se acomodó y se sentó con los demas niños a comer con ansias, pues al ser muchos niños las porciones eran pocas y entre tanto de ellos había un grupo que estaba algo desnutrido y flaco, donde se encontraba Louisen pues el era uno de ellos. Louisen devoraba su comida que está vez era un pequeño pero delicioso pabellón.

—Mira Carlito llegó Napo!—El niño señaló a un perro dálmata para luego llamarlo y darle un poco de su pabellón, que consistía en plato pequeño de Arroz, caraota, carne mechada y platano frito.

Luego de alimentar al perro y esperar a su amigo Carlos fueron a sus dormitorios, donde "Corazón" les contó la historia de La llorona y El silbón. Los niños algo asustado y temerosos se quedaron dormidos de inmediato. ya en la mañana Louisen se levanto, se ducho y desayuno para luego acompañar a la monja Tomasa al mercado para surtir de alimentos al orfanato.

El niño avanzaba muy feliz con la señora por las calles del municipio Libertador, Louisen miraba los juguetes de la tienda, la comida. Se entretuvo en momento mirando unos juguetes de una tienda de MARVEL, sin darse cuenta fue tomado del cabello con brusquedad y violencia, llevándolo así hasta una camioneta negra blindada, cubriendo así sus ojos y inyectando en sus venas un sedante algo potente para un niño de cuatro años. Tomasa buscaba desesperada al niño por toda la ciudad sin dar con el pequeño de cuatro años, llego al orfanato devastada comentando lo sucedido, los niños y las monjas alarmados, empezaron la búsqueda del inocente infante. Sin saber que ya era transportado por un camioneta hacia un destino desconocido y con la intención de vender sus órganos en el extranjero que de cierta forma eran diferentes, pues por obra del destino y de la misma gestación el infante poseía un pequeño ovario en su interior un caso muy raro en la sociedad latina.

Los secuestradores eran sabedores del caso del niño y gracias a esa información perpetuaron aquel secuestro, su destino Europa, especificando Italia, seria vendido al mejor postor al que brindara el mejor dinero. El infante se mantuvo dormido las 9 horas de vuelo desde Venezuela, dejando atrás su vida.

Al llegar a Roma el niño despertó aun asustado y muy débil, pero las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro pues los secuestradores se ubicaron en un café, Louisen lo verifico por el olor tan conocido, el niño como pudo alejo la venda de sus ojos, observando así la puerta del auto que se encontraba entreabierta como pudo y con poca fuerza salio del vehículo en silencio ya que los secuestradores se encontraban muy cerca tomando una tasa de café, el niño camino hasta un especie de restaurante y fue de inmediato a la pare trasera de dicho lugar ocultándose así de las personas tan viles, hasta que las aguas se calmaran, el niño se sentó en la esquina al lado de un bote de basura, en espera de una señal de escape o de calma total.

Ya a las nueve de la noche el infante caminaba por la ciudad de Roma intranquilo y con algo de frió, se perdió por diferentes calles, callejones hasta llegar a un lugar poco correcto para un infante lo mas bajo de Italia, tras caminar y ver muchas escenas de drogadictos y prostitución llego a un lugar poco correcto, un burdel muy iluminado y abastecido de gente en busca de desahogue sexual, en la parte mas alta estaban unas letras de neón color rojo con un nombre bastante extraño "La Argento"con cuidado el niño entro y se perdió dentro del lugar hasta que el dueño lo miro y lo tomo de la pequeña mano con una delicadeza impropia llevándolo asi asu oficina para hablar con el e investigarlo.Luego de descubrir que era latino.

Espero les agrade mi historia.


End file.
